To Shoot Down and Angel
by Dawnswing
Summary: a sequel; oneshot


**I did this for school last year after reading Of Mice and Men. i do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine. Please enjoy the story. **

**It is a sequel, so if you havent read the book, Of Mice and Men, you may not get it. **

* * *

.Shoot down an Angel.  
A Of Mice and Men Sequel  
(Lennies POV)

Everything went black after I felt something hit the back of my head. Even though I couldn't see, I knew I was falling forward. I couldn't do anything to stop myself from fall so I hoped George would help me up again. That's what George does. He always helps me up when I fall, or makes me feel better after I do something stupid. He must think I'm dumb because he always says I do stupid things.

After I hit the cold grass I waited for George to help me. I knew he was there because he was right behind me telling the story about us and the other guys and about the house we are getting along with Candy, an old guy who has enough money to get us the house. He doesn't have a hand but said he could do little stuff around mine and George's house. There will also be rabbits at our house, and I get to take care of them! I will feed them alfalfa and pet them all the time. We might even have some puppies, ones that won't die like my last one.

That's why I came to this little lake again in the first place. George said if I do anything bad, I have to come here and he would find me. If I didn't, then the other guys might find me and do something bad to me.

I did something terrible.

(George's POV)  
The plunk the bullet made when it hit Lennies skull still makes me sick. Everyone says it was a good thing, killing him, but I'm not sure. He did have some problems with his head that made it hard for him to think straight and remember things, but I don't think it hurt him too much. He was like that ever since we were kids, and his aunt never saw anything wrong with it. She always said he was just like his daddy.

I only think about these things when I do certain things like come to this spot. Where his body fell, now its hidden in the bushes. But walkin' back to the farm, I think about the world and how it's a much safer place without 'im. Before I shot 'im, he broke a young ladies neck. She probably asked for it, and he sure as heck didn't mean it, but she's dead cause of 'im.

He's dead cause of me.

(Lennies POV)  
As I laid there waiting for George to pick me up, I fell asleep. I musta been asleep for a long time because when I woke up I could move by myself again. When I got up, I saw I was in the bush, he must have moved me to hide me from the others. He said if I did anything bad they would be mad at me.

After thinking for a minute I remember what happened before my sleep. George was talking and telling me it was okay, but I knew it wasn't. I also remembered that I killed the puppy he got for me from Slim, and then I remembered the girl with the soft hair and how I killed her too.

I didn't mean to kill her, she tol' me to touch her hair cause it was soft so I did. Then she tol' me to stop but it was so soft and I didn't want to stop. She started yelling and I got nervous, so I held on tight to her hair and tol' her to stop yellin'. When she didn't stop I shook her and her neck broke.

I sat there waiting for George to come back

(Candy's POV)  
I was picking some alfalfa when for the rabbits when I saw George coming up the path. He had a distant stair in his eyes. I could tell he went to the clearing. The clearing where he last saw Lennie. He didn't look at the rabbits, but walked straight to the small house instead.

Thinking I should say something, I call out. "You went back there didn't cha?" He stopped at the door. "You know, it ain't good for ya to keep goin' back. It won't be getting' any better till ya let it go."

His voice was cold. "How would you know? He wasn't yer best friend. What have you lost anyways, your hand?"

His words hurt, he knew I lost my best friend too, but I didn't say anything more about the subject, it was only a week. And he was the one who killed him, nobody else.

"Finish feeding Lennie's rabbits, then you can come in. we can call it quits early tonight." He ordered then went inside.

That's what they were, Lennie's Rabbits.

(Georges POV)  
I went inside, knowing I hurt Candy's feelings but not carin'. I knew he had a best friend too that got shot, but his was a dog, not a human. He raised that dog, they didn't grow up together. Growing up together is a whole different story. I walked over to a chair sitting by the fire place to sit and wait for the old man to come in. he came in soon after I got comfortable.

"Nice day today, wasn't it?" He started with small talk. I couldn't deal with it. I had to jump to the chase.

"It was, but that ain't what you want to talk about. What do you wanna tell me?"

He took a seat at the table and rested his handless arm on the surface. "George, I know you've been going down by the lake. I also know why you got there."

My voice was emotionless. "Good for you. Now, if that's all ya wanna say, I have stuff to do." I stood up about to leave the room when we spoke again.

"I think you should stop going there George!" His voice was calm but strict at the same time. I never thought I would but I snapped at Candy. After a long argument and words not meant to be said we came to a conclusion.

I would go once a week.

(Lennies POV)  
I waited a long time but George didn't come. The sun set and the moon came up but I stayed sittin' there. The sun came up again, but I stayed sitting. George would always come back for me. Always. My stomach finally started to growl and I remembered I needed to eat but I couldn't leave just in case George wanted to come get me.

"Lennie. Lennie is that you?" A voice came from behind me that I heard before. I couldn't remember where I heard it though.

When I turned around and saw her I could almost hear George yelling at me again. 'You big lug! You never remember anything! That your own auntie for crying out loud!' "Ya, I'm Lennie, are you Aunt Clara?"

"Lennie! Yes I'm your Aunt Clara! What are you doing here?" She came and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know where I am Aunt Clara. Wait how are you touching me? I usually talk to you, but you never touched me before. That's because your dead, George says I can't touch dead people." I pushed her away from me.

"Lennie, I am dead and you're dead to. I'm not sure how or why but you are dead, and I have to take you to heaven." She grabbed my hand and started walking to the bushes. I stopped after a couple of steps making her jerk to a stop as well.

"I can't go."

She was confused with my suddenness. "And why not?"

"I have to wait for George. We were here when I fell asleep. He moved me to the bushes and left but I know he will come back. He always does.

A wave of sadness crossed her face.

(Aunt Clara's POV)  
"Lennie, I know I told you to stay with George but George isn't coming back for you." I felt heartbroken for Lennie.

"But.." He was lost in my words. He trusted his backstabbing friend with all his heart. "George wouldn't leave me."

"Lennie, come with me, I have to show you something." I took his hand again and he didn't stop this time. After walking for a few minutes our surrounding changed but he continued to follow me and we were in heaven.

"Aunt Clara." His voice startled me. "Is this 'a better place'?"

"Yes Lennie. This is Heaven." I took him to a large building that changed colours every so often. "This is where you can see the truth about George. You can see what he has done to you."

Inside he sat on a white couch and watched the wall sized screen where he saw his final minutes. After that he saw that he watched George be congratulated and his life after.

(Lennie's POV)  
After Aunt Clara showed me the movie of Me and George I didn't know what to do.

"You see dear?" She broke the silence. "George never wanted you. You killed you."

"No. He didn't want to, he had to." I remember him coming back every day for weeks. "He misses me.

"Lennie, you were an angel. You deserved to live. George shot down an angel!" she argued with me.

I stopped arguing and sat there knowing it was okay.

* * *

**It really helps my writing when you review.! Thanks for reading. **

**Im posting a lot of storys i did a while ago for your enjoyment and for to improve my writing by getting feedback. **


End file.
